


Unwanted Realizations

by Siberian



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Spoilers thru - Dead Man's Chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the realizations that we don't want to face that bring us the most happiness in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII - The Seven Deadly Sins
> 
> Prompt: Mirror
> 
> This story is entirely from James’s point of view. There are two words that I have to use frequently, so I hope that it doesn’t grate on anyone’s nerves. These words will become evident when you start reading. As I stated above this was written for the Porn Battle but the plot bunny ran rampant. What was supposed to be a short one-shot, as is most fiction for the Porn Battle, turned into a multi-chapter story. This has very mild spoilers for the first and second film. 
> 
> Even if you haven’t seen the movies you probably won’t find out something you didn’t already know from the previews. It takes place after the first movie and incorporates an incident from Dead Man’s Chest. That incident, however, is changed and doesn’t stick to canon. In this universe the second and third film didn’t happen. This story is also unbetaed so all remaining mistakes are solely my fault. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James Norrington struggled slightly up the leafy incline until he reached the slow moving waterfall he’d discovered yesterday. He walked over to the water’s edge and took a seat on the grass. Using both hands he made a cup and brought several handfuls of water to his lips. As he enjoyed the refreshing liquid his mind recalled the events that led to his being stranded on this island. Exactly three days ago he was on his majesty’s ship sailing after the notorious Jack Sparrow. Ever since he eluded death at the gallows in Port Royal, James had been chasing after him, giving the pirate just a day’s head start. 

The advantage had proved to be useful to the pirate and he’d been able to stay out of James’s reach until three days ago. Finally after months of searching James caught a glimpse of the Black Pearl. Advancing to full speed they started to get close to the enemy vessel only to start heading into a hurricane. James was frustrated beyond belief, but eventually ordered his men to pull away from the storm. The sailors started to immediately turn the ship around and it was in this moment that James’s fate was sealed. 

His eyes still firmly fixed on the disappearing Black Pearl, his teeth grinding together, he didn't see the wave coming toward the ship and so it was that when it hit the vessel he found himself falling backward. Before he could truly comprehend what was going on he found himself submerged and struggling to reach the surface of the water. His body was tossed around like a rag doll in the currents and just when he was ready to black out from the lack of oxygen, he broke the surface. Reaching around blindly, the saltwater burning his eyes, he was able to grab a hold of a sizeable piece of driftwood. 

James hung on to the driftwood through the gale. He didn't know how long he hung on but by the time he was ready to just let the sea claim him due to exhaustion, he spotted a tiny island. Using the last bit of his strength he swam toward the shore. When he woke up the next afternoon he went in search of water and food. The island had plenty of food but it seemed there was no fresh water. Just when he thought he was in serious trouble he stumbled across the waterfall. So now James found himself sitting on a deserted island, drinking water and trying to contemplate a way to reach civilization. 

When he finished he got up from the grass and gently brushed off his garments. Although there was really no need to as the saltwater had already ruined the fine material. As he turned to leave, fully intending on building a suitable shelter near the shore, a glimmer of silver caught his eye. Turning toward the waterfall James looked a little closer only to see it again. Stepping forward he cautiously moved to the side of the waterfall where a path was revealed that lead into a cave. Still moving slowly he advanced until he found himself in the cave which had nothing in it except a mirror. 

James stopped for a moment looking all around him as if he expected someone to jump out of hiding and laughingly tell him that this was all some sort of joke. Gazing around him though revealed nothing and he found his eyes drawn back to the strange find. Suddenly the mirror shimmered and before James could really think about it his hand landed on its surface. James had to steady himself as he suddenly felt a pull to his right as though someone had grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face the opposite direction. 

Looking forward he saw that he was no longer in the cave but out on the ocean. Quickly looking around he recognized the ship. It was the Black Pearl. “James luv, take over fer a minute so I can get us somethin’ for lunch.” James spun around as he was addressed finding Jack Sparrow and fully intending to answer with sarcasm only to find Sparrow looking at someone else. The addressed individual turned around and James released a cry of shock when he saw himself. Well, it looked like him but not. 

This duplicate of him was wearing a white loose shirt, blue pants, and a pair of black boots. The most surprising thing of all though, was that he wasn't wearing his wig. The copy of him had his chestnut locks pulled back with nothing but a dark string. James hadn't worn his hair like that since his youth. As he was still trying to puzzle things out the copy of him smiled slightly and replied. “Alright Jack, just be quick about it. You know that I can’t use this ridiculous compass of yours and I don’t need a speech about how were now off course.” 

The pirate smiled back cheekily and replied with an easy, “Sure thing Jamie.” With a swagger the pirate started to make his way down the stairs as the duplicate took the helm. James tried to intercept Sparrow by standing right next to the staircase and speaking a little hotly. “Just what is going on Sparrow? I don’t like to be toyed with.” James waited for a moment for the pirate to respond. He kept waiting only to see Sparrow look up and it was clear that he was looking straight through James. The Naval officer tried again feeling a little unease. “Sparrow, answer me. This isn’t funny.” 

James watched as Sparrow simply turned and went down the stairs. It was at this point that it became obvious to James that neither the pirate nor his duplicate could see or hear him. At this thought he felt his eyes widen in horror and he stepped back rapidly only to feel a pull to his left. Suddenly he was back in the cave. After a quick cursory glance to confirm his surroundings his eyes swung back to the mirror only to see his own startled reflection. Quickly coming back to his senses James practically ran out of the cave determined to never go near the accursed thing again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later James felt his resolve weaken and for reasons even he couldn't fathom he found himself in front of the mirror again. It was the same as before and he found himself feeling the pull to his left. This time though instead of facing the ocean he was facing a door. Puzzled as he expected to see the same thing he turned around only to see Sparrow sitting on a window seat reading a book. Walking over he stood right in front of him and as it was before Sparrow never noticed his presence. 

A moment later he heard a door opening and he turned to see his copy walk out of a room looking mussed. James looked at his duplicate in puzzlement until he realized that his copy wasn't even properly dressed. As he walked passed James the white garment was clearly identified as a nightgown. James just looked at this other version of himself wondering why he was in Sparrow’s quarter’s sleeping. Was the pirate letting him stay in his room for some reason? The internal thoughts were halted though when Sparrow addressed his duplicate. 

“Jamie luv, it’s about time you woke up. I was startin’ to think I was goin’ to have to find _some_ way of wakin’ you.” James tilted his head to the side in confusion at that comment. It sounded wrong he just wasn't sure why. “Jack it’s only nine in the morning. I would hardly call that sleeping too long.” Jack just gave a grin as his copy went over to the table and grabbed a green apple. Sparrow watched his mussed up version for a moment as he took a bite of the fruit before continuing. “I thought all of you Navy types were always up at the crack of dawn. I would half suspec’ that a court marital would be in order for oversleepin’.” 

The duplicate of James just gave a grin as he finished chewing his bite of apple and started to walk slowly back toward Sparrow. It wasn't until he was directly in front of the pirate that he started to speak. “Considering the workout I had last night I think a little respite was in order. Even the Navy feels its officers deserve a good rest after strenuous activity.” James looked at his copy as if he’d grown too heads. He was still trying to put together just what this conversation meant when he saw Sparrow’s arm slide around his duplicate’s waist. 

James’s mouth dropped open in shock and he started to speak forgetting for the moment that they couldn't hear him. “Jack Sparrow you scoundrel! Get your hands off of me…him…off my person this instant! Do so now or I swear the next time we meet face to face…” The rant though was stopped there as James was rudely, although unintentionally, cut off by Sparrow. “Jamie, come sit with me?” His copy just smiled and took another bite of his apple. Then in one fluid movement he sat down between Sparrow’s legs on the window seat. He leaned back against the other man and continued to eat his apple. 

Sparrow lifted his book and started to read again, letting one arm wrap around his double’s chest, the fingers gently stroking his side. James froze at this, feeling his face heat at the intimate picture. He had never thought of Sparrow as anything other than a threat and competition; someone to be tracked down and dragged back to Port Royale in shackles. He couldn't deny that Sparrow was a good man, but that didn't mean that he would never perform another act of piracy. James just intended to catch him before he could cause any more trouble. 

Seeing him now though confused his thoughts. This had to be some sort of trick. Maybe Sparrow himself was somehow behind this. He wouldn't put it past the scoundrel. James started to look around the cabin. Thinking that maybe he could find some way to prove that Sparrow was behind this little mind game. If the pirate thought that James would be tricked he had another thing coming. Sure the details were impressive. The duplicate almost looked just like him. James wondered how much Sparrow had to pay the man to pull this off. 

As James passed Sparrow’s desk he suddenly felt his swirling thoughts come to a halt. The calendar on his desk showed a date that was over a year from now. James spun around to look back at the two on the window seat. Just as his eyes settled on them Sparrow leaned down and gently buried his nose in the copy’s hair. James watched silently as the dark eyes closed slowly and the pirate inhaled deeply almost as though he was trying to imprint the duplicate’s scent to memory. 

James couldn't take anymore and he turned around abruptly trying to find his way back. He didn't have to search at all as he felt a pull to his left and he was suddenly back in the cave. This time his reflection was one of anger and confusion. Storming out of the cave he tried to tell himself never to return but for some reason doubted that he would be able to stay away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days went by with James resisting the temptation to go before the mirror again. His thoughts swirled in a continuous stream, question upon question being asked over and over again with no answer in sight. The main questions being, Was this real?, How did he end up on Sparrow’s ship?, Why were they so close last time?, Is this all some sort of joke?, Some sort of illusion? The most pressing question though was the hardest one to face. 

Why had he reacted to Sparrow holding him, breathing in his scent and flirting with him as though he were some flustered maiden? Or worse yet as though he was still that awkward and shy boy of sixteen, who had been introduced to the ways of intimacy at the local brothel. He hadn't felt that uncertain or awkward in a long time and he didn't like feeling that way again. It was well into the next week when James finally went back to the mirror. After beating himself up with the endless questions he had finally come to the conclusion that the only way to get answers was to face what was causing them. 

James stepped before the glass and put his hand to it just as a glimmer reflected off its surface. Once he felt the now familiar pull, James opened his eyes and looked in front of him, only to see darkness. Turning around cautiously he saw that he was in a bedchamber. The only light was the soft glow of a candle, sitting in a holder next to the bed. From the gentle rocking beneath his feet he knew that he was on a ship. Looking toward the bed he confirmed what he already knew. 

The wood was a dark black. The only ship he’d ever seen that dark was the Black Pearl. As if to confirm this, he watched as the door opened to reveal Sparrow, entering with a candle out in front of him and his copy following behind. James watched a little worriedly as Sparrow swayed with the flame. He briefly wondered if the man was going to topple over and set the ship on fire. James let out a sigh of relief when Sparrow finally set the candle down to join the candle on the nightstand. James looked over to his duplicate when he heard the rustle of cloth. 

He watched as his other version undressed and reached for a nightgown. It was eerie. The copy was exact. The build was the same, the coloring, everything right down to the scars. James heard rustling over to his right but studiously kept his eyes to the left. He knew Sparrow was undressing and didn't want to invade the other man’s privacy. Eventually though despite his efforts to the contrary Sparrow moved into his line of sight as he lay down on the bed. The pirate was only wearing sleeping pants and James felt his mouth go dry as he took in his form. 

Sparrow’s skin was a golden color lined with strange tattoos. His body was toned and even though James couldn't feel it he knew that Sparrow’s skin would radiate heat. The long beaded hair fell to his upper chest and James found his eyes catching on the sparse short black hairs on the middle of his chest. That eventually led his eyes downward searching for anymore of the almost nonexistent hairs. The search ended when he encountered the pirate’s bellybutton. Just under the naval was a thin line of black hair that got wider the further down his gaze traveled. 

It was when James’s eyes hit the low ridding waistline of the sleeping pants that he finally tore them away. A blush heating his face so much he felt like he had a fever. A slight movement drew his attention and he watched as his copy lay down on the bed next to Sparrow. His duplicate currently wearing the nightshirt he’d seen before leaned over to blow out the candles only to be stopped by Jack gently grabbing his upper arm. Jack gently pushed and his copy complied letting Jack lay him back on the bed. 

His duplicate looked up at Jack questioningly and the pirate just smiled before letting his hand skim down to gently stroke the copy’s jaw. James felt his hand going to his own face and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be touched so gently. He watched as the pirate continued his stroking for a moment before speaking. “Luv, I want to see your face. You know I hate to do this in the dark.” James watched his duplicate smile slyly before responding softly. “And just what makes you think that anything is going to happen tonight. It’s been a very tiring day. Perhaps I just want to sleep.” 

Jack just smiled knowingly. “I don’ think so luv. I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. I had to restrain meself from not takin’ you right up on the deck.” James eyes widened at this only to widen further as he watched Jack lean down and kiss the side of his copy’s cheek. His other self chuckled as he let his right hand come up to play with one of Jack’s braids. “You noticed that did you?” Jack moved his lips down and nuzzled against his duplicate’s neck. When he replied it was muffled. “Hard not to Jamie when you’re using your eyes to tear off me clothes in front of me crew.” 

Suddenly the copy gasped as Jack sucked hard at his neck. James watched as the imitation of his own body writhed under the assault. When the duplicate spoke it was breathy. “Jack stop. You’re going to leave a mark.” Jack pulled back slightly to respond. “That’s the point Jaime.” A moment later the lips sealed back over the skin. The writhing of his other continued for a few more minutes as did the sucking sounds until finally Jack pulled away. Even with the dim lighting James could see the large and lividly red mark on the copy’s neck. 

A slim hand went up to cover the mark and James looked to the duplicate’s face recognizing instantly the look of irritation. James wore it quite often so it was easy to interpret that the copy wasn't happy. “Sparrow, how many times have I told you? I don’t want you leaving marks. It’s bad enough the whole crew knows what we do. I don’t need to walk into port somewhere and be hanged for having a dalliance with another man.” Jack just gave him a slight pout before giving an explanation that no doubt would be flippant. “Jaime luv, you need to stop worrin’ so much. I would never let ye hang.” 

James, as well as his other self, were not convinced. Jack tried again. “Luv ye need to relax. I left it well out of sight with yer shirt on.” James watched as his duplicate looked down and examined the position. The pirate was right. Clothing would cover it fully. His copy gave a grunt. “Alright, fine, you’re off the hook for now pirate.” Jack just smiled indulgently and leaned down to kiss his duplicate. The kiss started off gentle and then slowly built in passion. James could feel himself getting flushed and his skin warming. 

His hand slowly went up to his lips and he let his fingertips linger there a moment. He had never received a kiss so passionate and suddenly he couldn't help but be envious of his copy. As he let his hand fall he watched Jack climb on top of his other self and start to rock against him slowly. Mutual groans filled the air and James felt like he should leave. Was it right for him to invade their privacy even if one of them was a duplicate of himself? Even as he thought it though he knew that he couldn't leave.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reaching back with a shaky hand James found the wall and leaned back against it. His eyes were riveted to the bed as the rocking of Jack’s hips became faster. Just as James was about to let a moan slip of his own Jack suddenly rolled off of his copy. Both James and his duplicate made a sound of protest, but Jack was already gripping his copy gently and turning him to his side. James felt a groan slip past his lips as this inadvertently gave him a direct view of what was happening. Jack spooned up behind his duplicate and started to lift up his nightshirt. 

As the dark hands moved the material higher up, the pirate gently explored the copy’s neck with his lips. After only a few moments the material was under the duplicate’s arms and Jack leaned back long enough to yank the fabric over the copy’s head. The material was send behind Jack to be lost among the bed covers. The hand that had been holding the nightshirt now joined the second hand which was already running up and down the duplicate’s body. James was so lost in what he was seeing he didn't realize what his own body was doing until he felt himself cry out in pleasure. 

Looking down in shock he discovered that not only was he straining against his pants but that his hand had ventured over his erection to relieve some of the pressure. James quickly yanked his hand away feeling his face heat in embarrassment. A loud moan drew his attention upward once again and he gasped when he saw Jack playing with the copy’s right nipple. The hand was skimming over the little pale pink bud and every now and then Jack would let his nail skim over its surface. James let his eyes fall downward to see Jack’s other hand sliding up and down the duplicate’s left thigh. 

It was a teasing touch. Just out of reach of what the copy really wanted touched. That thought quickly made something click into place. His eyes darted back up to watch the duplicate arch his back as the tormented piece of flesh was twisted slightly. James found himself hard pressed to believe that such a small part of the body could cause such a reaction. Not quite believing what he was seeing he reached up and gently touched his nipple through the light fabric of his shirt. He gasped in surprise as a shock of pleasure streaked through his body. 

Letting his eyes go to the copy’s face he suddenly found it plausible that his duplicate could be finding so much pleasure in the act. As James watched he was unable to stop himself from touching his chest as his copy continued to writhe against Jack. After what felt like an eternity Jack released the gasping duplicate and leaned over him looking in the nightstand for something. James felt a little irritated. He couldn't understand why Jack would stop so suddenly. He also refused to admit that part of the reason for his frustration was currently straining painfully against his pants. 

It was only a moment though before Jack returned to his place on the bed with a jar of oil. James was still trying to figure out what the oil was for when Jack uncorked the bottle and then preceded to lift up his copy’s left leg. The pirate carefully bent it slightly and then put the duplicate’s foot behind his thigh. James felt his face flame again when he saw how exposed his copy was in this position. Not thinking that his face could get any redder, he was proved wrong when he watched Jack sink one oily finger into an area that James never would have fathomed venturing into. 

He was not by any stretch of the imagination ignorant to the fact that some sailors, even his own men, found comfort in one another on a long voyage. He just didn't know the mechanics until this moment. He felt his arousal flagging. He didn't see how that couldn't be painful. So needless to say he was surprised when his duplicate moaned softly. James let his eyes go to his copy’s face and watched closely as three fingers were added. He did see a slight twinge of pain on the entry of the third finger but the majority of his expression showed nothing but bliss. 

James’s eyes were drawn downward again when he saw Jack shifting out of the corner of his eye. He looked down just in time to see the pirate moving his body closer and it only took him a moment to realize that Jack had entered the duplicate’s body. Too aroused and overwhelmed to stand any longer he let himself slide down the wall to the floor. His face was so hot he could feel stands of hair sticking wetly to the back of his neck and his temples. The heat only increased as he watched Jack start to rock against his copy slowly. 

The pirate had one hand on the pale thigh slung over his own thigh, no doubt ensuring that his duplicate stay in place and open to his ministrations. The other hand was underneath his copy’s side and was wrapped loosely around the engorged erection. It stroked the heated skin lazily and spread the pre-come dripping from the tip down the length of the erection. His duplicate seemed to be lost in the sensations. The copy’s eyes were closed, one hand grabbing onto Jack’s hand at his thigh and the other hand gripping the pillow with tearing force. 

A strangled cry ripping from James’s throat, he let his hand dive for the front of his pants. He was beyond feeling embarrassed or ashamed. He was beyond lying to himself that he didn't need to come just as badly as his duplicate on Jack’s bed. James didn’t bother being gentle as he ripped the string on the front of his pants open. After struggling a few moments he was able to get the string to give way completely and he pushed the fabric aside roughly. A moan escaped him as his erection sprang free. 

Being a little more cautious now he gently grabbed his member. A hiss escaped him at the sensitivity of the flesh. James couldn't remember the last time he was so aroused. He let his head fall back against the wall and started up a gentle rhythm. His eyes fell to Jack’s hand on his copy’s member. He quickly matched the pirate in speed and rhythm. When that was done he let his eyes slide up to the pirate’s face. Jack had his eyes closed, his lips were gently kissing his duplicate’s neck, and every once in awhile he would tilt his head slightly and bury his nose in the brown locks. 

James watched Jack closely and when the pirates speed increased, so did his own. He tried different strokes on himself. Like twisting his wrist as he pulled up, circling the crown with teasing fingers, letting his hand fall between his legs to stroke his scrotum and when his eyes were on Jack’s hand he would match what the pirate was doing. It soon became too easy to image that he was the one on the bed and that Jack was doing all he could to pleasure him to climax. His own cries became indistinguishable from his copies and he could imagine that it was Jack wringing the noises from his throat, not his own hand. 

Jack’s tempo increased again and James automatically followed suit. He forced his eyes to stay open, although he could only manage to slits, so that he could watch Jack’s face twist in desperation as he approached the end. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the pirate squeeze the erection in his hand harder and when he matched the pirates movement it became too much. Against his will James felt his eyes slam shut as his back arched off the wall. His legs went taunt, his jaw clenched, his fist tightened almost painfully against his member and he felt a stream of fluid hit his chest. 

Within seconds his shirt was soaked and as the fluid hit one of his nipples James couldn't help himself and let loose a scream. The little bud was already raw from his attentions earlier and the soaked garment scratching the taunt bit of flesh was bearable, until the heat of his come combined with the other sensations. After a few minutes of his muscles straining James finally fell back against the wall limply. He lay there for a few moments just letting himself catch his breath as shudders threatened to steal it away again. 

Weakly he faced the bed again only to see his duplicate on his back looking thoroughly satisfied and Jack hovering over him whispering to him so softly that even he couldn't hear with his close proximity. As James looked at Jack’s face though he realized the words were unimportant as he could see the open adoration on the pirate’s face. Suddenly he felt a great pain lance through his chest and he looked down away from the bed. The view his eyes settled on wasn't any better as it brought into focus his hand limply lying with his now spent flesh. 

It caused the pain to increase as James had to face the realization that Jack had been with his duplicate and he was alone. He was always alone. He only had a moment though to look away from them before his gaze was forced back by the soft words the pirate uttered to his copy. “James I love you.” He had never seen such a soft look on Jack’s face before and it felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. The sensation only worsened when his duplicate returned the soft words. James watched as Jack leaned down to kiss his copy lovingly. 

The kiss had only just started when he felt the pull to his left. James tried to fight the pull. He didn't want to go back to a world where he wasn't loved. Better to stay here and pretend then to go back and lose even the illusion. No matter how hard he fought though he still found himself in the cave. He felt a chill and looked down to see that his pants were still open. He quickly righted them not able to help the bitter feelings that it was the mirrors way of mocking him somehow. Getting up he touched the mirror again hoping it would take him back. It didn't. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next four days James went before the mirror and tried to go back through, still with no success. James woke up early on the fifth day and he was just getting ready to go and try again when he saw black sails on the horizon. He paused for a moment wondering. Standing his ground he waited to see if the ship would approach the island. Within a few minutes his suspicions were confirmed as the Black Pearl weighed anchor and a long boat headed toward the island shoreline. When the longboat was about midway from the ship to the island the pirate toward the back became clear. 

James had to close his eyes for a moment. The pain was still too fresh and unless he wanted to make a fool out of himself he needed to put up the masks he’d used for years. By the time the longboat reached the shore he had himself composed. Needless to say Jack was surprised to see Commodore Norrington on the island. After a brief conversation, in which James described how he ended up on the island in the first place, the crew went in search of supplies. A search that really didn't require them searching at all as James knew just were they could restock. 

Even knowing that they would need water he still felt hesitant to take them to the waterfall. In the end though, his common sense won out over his hesitation. If they needed water it was the only fresh water source on the island. The pirates were thoroughly enjoying the stream and James had just started to relax when Jack asked something that made him freeze. “What was that?” The pirate captain was looking toward the waterfall. Obviously he’d seen the mirror but as everyone else seemed confused, it could be concluded that no one else had noticed. 

Jack started to head toward the cave with Gibbs in tow. The older pirate looked nervous but James could tell that he was also excited at the prospect of another story to add to his mental collection. James followed the two silently. It wasn't out of curiosity but the blind fear that they would see what James had seen in the mirror. The image of him spread out for Jack was arousing in private. It would, however, be mortifying if the others saw him in such a position. 

As they entered the cave Jack stopped in front of the mirror and looked at it quizzically for a few moments before his eyes widened. “Oy! Gibbs, man. Do ye know what this is?” The older pirate just shook his head so Jack continued to explain. “It’s the mirror of Elsar.” At this Gibbs’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “Are ye sure Jack? No one’s seen it fer centuries.” Jack nodded his head his arms weaving slightly. “Positive. I’ve read over its description time and time again. Since I was a lad, I’d heard of pirate captains searching fer this mirror.” 

Not being able to contain his curiosity any longer James finally asked, “What is the mirror of Elsar.” Jack gave him an owlish look before saying, “Why Commodore luv, it’s a mirror.” Falling easily into old habits James felt his eyes narrow, his teeth grit and with a delicate sneer stated the obvious. “I know Ja…Sparrow that it’s a mirror. I mean what is so special about it?” Jack’s expression quickly turned from owlish to confused when he heard James’s slip-up. Thankfully he was rescued from having to explain by Gibbs. The other pirate took that moment to impart his knowledge to James. 

“It’s said that this mirror belonged to a noble King, King Elsar, centuries ago. For many years his kingdom was torn apart by war but through it all his knights remained loyal. When the great battles finally ended the King went to a kind sorceress and asked her for a gift for his men. He wanted something that would bring them happiness for all of the years of hardship. After three months he was presented with a mirror. The sorceress explained that all his men need do was to touch the mirror’s surface and it would show them images of their near future. 

So if the image was one of pain they could take steps to avoid that outcome. And on the reverse if the image was one of happiness then they could take steps to ensure its outcome. The mirror worked for King Elsar’s knights but it hasn't been known to work since. Many believe that it’s because the mirror was only meant for Elsar’s men but there are others who believe the reason it doesn't work is the one using the mirror isn’t worthy. The mirror was meant to be used by only the most honorable of men and the majority of those that seek it are pirates.” 

Everyone grew silent, lost for a moment in their own thoughts. For his own part James felt as though he was going to be torn apart from all of his racing thoughts. His mind quickly thought of the date on the calendar from one of the visions. From there it was easy to figure out that if Gibbs was correct then that meant he would eventually end up with Jack. There were no tricks being played, no mind games, or someone wanting to torment him with a version of himself that could be loved. If this was all true then that meant there was no duplicate to receive such affection but only him, only James. 

That realization almost completely tore down all of his carefully constructed walls and he felt his legs wobble with the strain of keeping himself from collapsing to his knees. Even then he had to keep his face to the ground as he felt moisture gather in his eyes. Images suddenly flashed across his memory. The gentle touches of Jack’s hands, the way he would bury his nose in his hair as if trying to imprint James’ scent to memory, the look of adoration on Jack’s face after they made love and the softly whispered words he’d been waiting to hear his whole life. 

“So Captn’ Jack. Are ye goin’ to try out the mirror? Ye may be a pirate but you’re the most honorable pirate in the Caribbean.” Hearing Gibbs speak again James quickly composed himself and brought a hand up to subtly scrub away the beginnings of tears. Looking up once that was accomplished he was slightly humored to see Jack looking at the mirror as if it might bite him. Any fear he had about Jack touching the mirror and seeing what he’d seen on previous occasions instantly evaporated. 

As if to confirm his fear was no longer necessary the pirate shook his head before saying, “No, that’s alright. I have no desire to know what is suppos’ to happen’. Where would be the fun in life if you knew everything?” Gibbs accepted that answer easily and moved on. “Did ye want to be bringin it with us. It could fetch a good price at the next port where we make birth.” Jack continued to look at the mirror a little suspiciously before shaking his head again and letting his gaze rest on Gibbs. 

“Just leave it mate. We barely have any room left after all that swag we commandeered from our new pirate friend Melkin. Besides where would we put Jaime?” At this point Jack slung an arm over Gibbs’s shoulder and said in a mock whisper. “I don’t think he’d fancy sharing his bunk. Let alone with a mirror.” James looked to Jack slightly surprised at how easily he was willing to let James leave with his crew. In disbelief he had to speak up. “You’re letting me come with you….on your ship.” 

Jack just shook his head sadly and looked to Gibbs with a slight pout. “Oy, mate. The poor gentleman has lost his mind. I hope it wasn't attached to that wig. It’s long gone by now.” Jack looked at him with a cheeky grin and James knew that he should get annoyed. He needed to stay as in character as possible but no matter what he told himself mentally he just couldn't help but smile. So he decided to throw Jack for a loop by giving a different type of response. “Why thank you Sparrow. I look forward to enjoying your hospitality.” 

James felt his smile slip into a smirk as he turned around to leave the cave, the image of Jack looking at him like he’d grown an extra two heads amusing him to no end. The early afternoon sun quickly turned into the sun preparing to set as everyone got ready to depart the island. It wasn't until they were well on their way to the nearest port that things calmed down. Most of the crew had already gone to bed but James stayed on deck enjoying the evening weather. He had his head tilted back so that he could look at the night sky. 

The wind was whipping through his hair gently and dislodging some of the chestnut strands to blow lightly about his face. The only sound was from the small gusts of wind and the gentle lapping of the ocean against the ship. He heard soft footfalls and turned his head to see Jack approaching to stand at his side. “Sorry Commodore, I didn't want to disturb ye but I need to know where you wanted to be dropped off. I was think’ Port Royale but I thought it better to check.” James just looked silently at Jack for a moment. 

The moonlight made the man look even more mysterious then he did during the day and James found himself drawn to his masculine beauty. “I was actually thinking that perhaps I could travel with you for awhile. Take a sort of holiday.” Jack looked surprised and a little pleased. The look was there and gone in an instant but because James was studying Jack’s face at the time the pirate wasn't able to hide it fast enough. Just as Jack opened his mouth to respond though a thought came to James and he lifted a finger halting the pirate’s response. 

“The only condition is that you must refrain from any attacks on innocent ships while I’m on board. Other pirate ships are another matter but don’t forget I’m still part of the Navy.” James lowered his finger already starting to mentally go over his resignation letter. “I can live with that for a bit Commodore. I know that dear William and fair Elizabeth will be happy to hear that ye decided to let loose for once. Ye better be careful though Commodore. Once I introduce you to the freedom of bein’ a pirate ye might never want to go back to the Navy.” 

Jack gave him a grin that was somewhere between goofy and sly before he turned his gaze out toward the ocean. James let his gaze linger on Jack a little longer. His last thought before facing the choppy ocean horizon was that this man was going to be his future. The very idea had warmth spreading through him and he smiled as he realized that he’d never been happier.

The End


End file.
